


Why not?

by daydreamerdisease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come play, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Porn With Plot, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease/pseuds/daydreamerdisease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been thinking about this for some time and he figured he should look it up. Maybe watching some porn might make it easier to figure out if he wants to do it with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why not?

Cas was wary. As angel, things didn't taste quite as good. In fact, most often than not, everything was just too overwhelming for his palette. And as as a human, now, he didn't really know enough.

But Sam wanted this. He hadn't demanded, Sam would never do such a thing, but he had hinted at it enough that Cas picked up on it. He wanted to please his partner, especially when Sam really tried to please him in return, trying to help him take pleasure from the things that Cas once thought blasphemous.

He would have asked Dean but the other human always seemed to be awkward whenever he brought up the relationship he had with Sam. It didn't help that their own relationship was strained with everything that happened with Metatron.

So, Cas did the next best thing. He watched porn.

He didn't know exactly what he was looking for but after a google search of some of the words that he'd heard before, either from other pornos, or talking to Sam and Dean, he finally figured it out.

Then, he spent a few hours alone.

He watched video after video, female and male with different partners and sometimes even multiple partners, getting facials and swallowing loads of come. Some seemed to like it, even encouraged their partners along, but others clearly faked it. 

He had to admit, he liked watching, but that particular kink of his had already been established, so he didn't let himself make such a big deal about it. Instead, he imagined himself in their place. Sam standing above him, stroking his cock until he came over his face, and pushing come across his lips and his mouth, urging him to eat it.

Or sucking his cock from between his legs as Sam lay spread out on his bed. He'd watched Sam masturbating before, and knew he liked being fingered, so maybe he'd do that as he sucked him off, and swallowed his come when he came?

Castiel shuddered, his hand palming his cock through his slacks, eyes fixed on the screen where a blue eyed twink was making a choked sound. His mouth was being stuffed with another man's cock, lips red from the stretch, and leaking come out from the sides as he tried to swallow it all.

The ex-angel brought a hand up to stiffle a loud moan as his cock jerked and he made a mess in pants, hips bucking as he rubbed himself through his orgasm.

Yeah. He was definitely going to try that with Sam next time.


End file.
